Maximal Sorceress
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Poisoned Robotics and charms genius Emerald Potter works on something she found dating back to the age of cavemen aided by a ritual from her god fathers house she will learn new truths and gain new friends and allies but also new enemies but first Voldemort has to go. {Pending Re-Write of 1st chapter}


16 year old Emerald Lily Potter more commonly called Emi by everyone in Hogwarts and Techna by her non-magical friends is a genius in robotics and charms coughed into her hand as she worked on the frame of the feminine robotic body that she was building using parts she found in an cave dating back to primitive humans and something she kept to herself.  
now you are probably wondering why she was coughing and well the reason is because she had found out recently as in since tom riddle the self styled dark lord Voldemort resurrected himself that she was being poisoned with very small doses of acromantula venom if it had been snake venom she would've been safe due to the minor traces of basilisk venom in her blood, she could only guess it was ether Dumbledore or snape maybe both poisoning her, she wasn't to worried as she had found a book in her god fathers home that showed a ritual that would allow her to transfer her soul to another body if done correctly but if not it would make a soul anchor by splitting the soul in half.  
Emerald was planning on going beyond that by using the robotic femme frame she was re-making as her new body before she got to sick from the poisoning to work on the femme or do the ritual.  
{Time skip: July 31st emerald age 17}  
Emerald smiled as she finished drawing the ritual circles needed to transfer her soul into the now complete femme frame.  
"It's done" Emerald says before coughing into her hand before pulling it away and showing specks of blood "More advanced then I thought...so the dursley's are in on my poisoning I guess" her tone sad at the thought of her own aunt and uncle would be willing to kill her in such a way.  
Emerald blinked as she felt the wards around where the building she was using flare and smirked at her idea of using layered ward stones kept the stones behind wards of their own and the ward stones for them safe behind the property wards.  
"Idiots always kept their ward stones un-protected" Emerald says before she starts chanting the words needed to transfer her soul.  
{minor skip}  
Emerald's body fell down as she finished the chanting and her soul left her body and headed towards the femme's frame and entering it causing the dull spherical crystal in it's chest to start shining as the once damaged and offlined protoform came online as data flooded Emeralds new mind as her soul integrated with the femme frames once dead spark.  
"Interesting" Emerald says as she stands up and smirks noticing that she still had her magic confirming her theories of magic being held within ones soul as her new body brought up the alt form sub routines for scanning for alt forms.  
"Let's see needs to be DNA based" Emerald says to herself happy that she had indulged in some childish spending by buying a old raptor fossil that being sold by a museum for fund raising for a childrens hospital before it had to be closed down due to a newer bigger and better museum having opened up.  
"Raptor it is" Emerald says to herself as she has the alt scanner scan the raptor form causing her to transform into a raptor but it look was different and it was noted by her that beast form had external cannons on it's back that seemed to extend when in firing mode and lay close to her body when not in use, she also noted that her body instead of looking like a real raptor looked like a midnight blue coloured machine version of it.

"Interesting" Emerald says before stating "Maximize" and turning into her bi-pedal form that had a visor covering her optics and stood at 8 feet tall with a cybertroian saboteur/infiltrator build with midnight blue plating on her back with her beast forms cannons along with it's tail that doubled as a sword/sheath combo.

"Set transformation commands to stealth mode" Emerald says before adding "Also set new designation to Techna" getting soft beeps as her software accepted her commands for both the stealth transformation and her name/designation.

"Alright the timeline is different than the one the protoform came from seeing as no autobots or decpticons are active" Emerald now named Techna says before she transforms into her beast form and stalks up the stairs intent on getting rid of the pests attacking her wards.

"A little more we almost got the wards down" says Dumbledore as he and his order of the phoenix attempt to bring the wards down after tracing Emerald potter here after finding out she wasn't at her aunts and uncles place only to have to conjure a shield to protect the order as 2 blasts of energy strike the ground near bill weasley.

"Now now Dumbledore there is no need to be taking down what's left of my wards" Techna says as she walks out into view in her beast form before changing.

"Who are you and what have you done with Emerald Potter?" Dumbledore demands pointing his wand at her.

""The name's Techna formerly known as Emerald Potter, You see after finding out that ether you or your pet death eater was slowly poisoning me I sped up a project of mine along with using a ritual book from the black library in my godfathers house so that I could live" Techna says with a smirk as she removes her sword and pointing it at Dumbledore.

"The Potter family magic still recognize me as Lady Potter not to mention I've achieved what Tommy boy could only do with his abominations that are his soul anchors but you already know about them don't you" Techna says with a laugh before adding "I'll take care of Tommy boy but you and your order are going to have to destroy his soul anchors" her voice firm but cold having had learned after the Twi-Wizard Tournament that she was the heiress of a mmost ancient and most noble house and that the potter family wasn't just any old no name family like she had thought along with other things that dumbledore kept secret from her, it was not only a matter of time before she would be free to do as she wished and that was to explore the world.


End file.
